


love in admiration

by meliore



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [30]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Drabble, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Established Relationship, F/M, No Smut, With A Twist, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: Steve has many ways of expressing his love.This is only one of them.





	love in admiration

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt of today is 'whatever pleases you'. i couldn't think about what would please me, but then i remembered the first story i did for this challenge -- heart of an artist -- and i think that my reasoning when writing this drabble was to finish the challenge just like i began it.
> 
> this could be interpreted as a second part to heart of an artist, or just something from a similar but different universe.
> 
> the twist on this, you might've already noticed, you might not, is the fact that none of the drabbles contains sex. at least, not explicit.

The weather outside might be hideous, but because of the actual good heater, it’s tolerable and even comfortable inside.

Steve never thought about doing this, but he has admired Peggy in many ways before. Physically being one of them.

And she doesn’t likes it everytime. He bases what he does on her: if she smiles and enjoys, he’ll do it again. If not, well, he tried.

Recently, she liked this thing they did: he made a draw of her body.

The weather needs to be warm, because it’s winter and because this particular drawing has a notable lack of clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> and this is the last drabble of this edition of this challenge. i'm pating myself on the shoulder very slightly for deciding to do this challenge -- i've written many things, little things, but things. i've also found out that sometimes you just have to think that You only live once and try to not be sorry if something might be bad, because hey, You Only Live Once, no one is perfect etc etc. i had something in mind, days ago, to say here, that was a lot more complex and maybe deep but i forgot it totally!
> 
> that's just my mind, though. so there's nothing to say here aside from what i already did, since i can't remember anything.
> 
> until the next time!!


End file.
